


''Рыцарь'' против Дженсена

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Оговорка:</b> это и не-АУ, в том смысле, что Джеи здесь актёры, и АУ, поскольку факты я всё-таки исказила.<br/><b>Авторская предыстория:</b> Джаред и Дженсен действительно играли в баскетбол: Джаред - в 2001/2002 годах за «Hollywood Knights» («Голливудские рыцари»), Дженсен - за тех же «Рыцарей», но в 1998/1999 годах. Если я правильно поняла, <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Reynolds_(actor)">Джеймс Рейнольдс</a>, актёр из «Дней нашей жизни», <a href="http://ericbrady.tripod.com/newnews.html">позвал</a> Дженсена играть в составе команды сериала, выступающей против команды школы, в которой учился сын Рейнольдса. Я погуглила и узнала, что Джед, сын Рейнольдса, является студентом <a href="http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%82_%D0%B2_%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B0-%D0%91%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B1%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B5">Калифорнийского университета в Санта-Барбаре</a> (UCSB), ну, и приписала Дженсена к команде этого университета, чтобы он соперничал с Джаредом - иначе неинтересно :) Считайте, что Джеймс, любитель баскетбола, по старой памяти позвал Дженсена поиграть за команду своего сына, которая опять противостояла «Голливудским рыцарям», но уже с новым составом юных знаменитостей.</p>
    </blockquote>





	''Рыцарь'' против Дженсена

**Author's Note:**

> **Оговорка:** это и не-АУ, в том смысле, что Джеи здесь актёры, и АУ, поскольку факты я всё-таки исказила.  
>  **Авторская предыстория:** Джаред и Дженсен действительно играли в баскетбол: Джаред - в 2001/2002 годах за «Hollywood Knights» («Голливудские рыцари»), Дженсен - за тех же «Рыцарей», но в 1998/1999 годах. Если я правильно поняла, [Джеймс Рейнольдс](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Reynolds_\(actor\)), актёр из «Дней нашей жизни», [позвал](http://ericbrady.tripod.com/newnews.html) Дженсена играть в составе команды сериала, выступающей против команды школы, в которой учился сын Рейнольдса. Я погуглила и узнала, что Джед, сын Рейнольдса, является студентом [Калифорнийского университета в Санта-Барбаре](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%84%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%82_%D0%B2_%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B0-%D0%91%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B1%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B5) (UCSB), ну, и приписала Дженсена к команде этого университета, чтобы он соперничал с Джаредом - иначе неинтересно :) Считайте, что Джеймс, любитель баскетбола, по старой памяти позвал Дженсена поиграть за команду своего сына, которая опять противостояла «Голливудским рыцарям», но уже с новым составом юных знаменитостей.

\- Давай поговорим о твоём ТВ-брате. Вы знали друг друга до «Сверхъестественного»?  
\- Не, не были, мы никогда раньше не встречались вообще-то.  
 _— Джаред Падалеки, интервью для «WB UpFront»_  


\- Эклз, пасуй мне! – рявкнул Стэн. Дженсен рванул к нему, но налетел на третий номер*, высоченного угловатого пацана в синей майке «Рыцарей», только что вылетевшего на замену. Он нахально ухмылялся, широко расставив руки, мешая Дженсену пробиться к Стэну.  
\- Чего скалишься, мелочь? – презрительно бросил Дженсен, долбя мячом об пол и лихорадочно соображая, в какую сторону лучше метнуться.  
\- А я при виде красивых девочек всегда улыбаюсь, - ухмылка молокососа стала ещё шире, глаза сверкали азартом.  
«Ах ты сучоныш», - мелькнуло у Дженсена в голове, а сам он уже отталкивал остряка плечом, едва не сбивая его с ног, и пасовал Стэну. Тот мгновенно повернулся на сто восемьдесят и ловким броском отправил мяч в корзину.  
\- Тридцать один – двадцать девять в пользу UCSB! – проорал комментатор.  
Дженсен победно взвыл вместе с остальными парнями из своей команды.  
\- Восемь минут до конца последней четверти!  
Долговязый «Рыцарь» - ха, рыцарь, блин, нашёлся, чихни – переломится, - опять оказался рядом.  
\- Что, красавчик, думаешь, один раз обвёл, так теперь…  
\- Захлопнись, эльф, - рыкнул Дженсен, не оборачиваясь на ошивающегося сзади лёгкого форварда, внимательно следя за мячом, готовый в нужный момент поймать передачу.  
\- Эклз, придумай что-нибудь своё, - презрительно фыркнул неугомонный пацан, возникая слева.  
\- Дженс! – крикнул Аарон, пасуя Дженсену, но неточно: мяч угодил в руки длинномеру с острым языком.  
Дженсен кинулся к нему. Пада-как-то-там - читать длинную надпись на спине хама не было ни времени, ни желания - уже рвал когти в противоположную сторону, противно скрипя кроссовками.  
\- Джей, Джей, сюда! – окликнул длинного кто-то из «Рыцарей». Дженсен толкнул «Джея», и тот выронил мяч, не успев кинуть сокоманднику.  
\- С-сука, - выдохнул пацан, оборачиваясь на противника. Увидев Дженсена, он вытер тыльной стороной ладони лоб, трусцой вернулся на исходную, встал рядом. Дженсен краем глаза следил за его перемещениями, готовый к новой борьбе.  
\- Ай-яй, девочкам непристойно быть такими агрессивными, знаешь? – злобно зашипел мальчишка.  
Дженсен не успел ответить – хам убежал вперёд, поймал мяч и в два удара довёл его до корзины. Лёгкий прыжок – и счёт сравнялся. «Рыцари» заулюлюкали, сбежались в кучку, хлопая долговязого по чему придётся, а Дженсен чувствовал, как в нём закипает бешенство.  
\- Четыре минуты до конца игры, счёт равный!  
«Ну, погоди, засранец».  
Мяч был в игре, и пятьдесят пятый номер «Рыцарей» нёсся прямо на Дженсена. Справа возник Джед, выбил у Пятьдесят пятого мяч и побежал на противоположный конец поля. Увидев, что «Джей» дёрнулся закрыть Джеда, Дженсен блокировал его, и они, периодически толкая друг друга плечами, побежали вслед за Джедом.  
\- Пробивай, Джед! – орали болельщики UCSB.  
\- Закройте, закройте его! – вопила мелочь из «Рыцарей».  
Дженсен и Пада-кто-то-там встали под щитом, Дженсен был впереди, развёл локти в стороны, готовый остановить пацана, если он вздумает помешать.  
\- Эклз, харэ вилять передо мной своей жопой, всё равно не поведусь, - сбиваясь с дыхания, громко прошипел пацан Дженсену в ухо.  
Мяч уже был у Стэна, Крис оттёр Семёрку соперников, и Стэн уже мог пробивать, он прыгнул – и «Джей» налетел сзади на Дженсена, пытаясь сбить бросок, притёрся к его спине всем телом. Дженсен завёл руки назад, хватая выскочку за бока, не давая ему выскочить из-за своей спины, удерживая за собой. Пацан потерял равновесие и начал по инерции заваливаться на Дженсена, подминая того немалым весом. Не удержавшись, оба рухнули на пол, прозевав бросок Стэна. Трибуны с немногочисленными зрителями зашлись криком.  
\- Тридцать три – тридцать один, UCSB вырываются вперёд!!!  
\- Чтоб тебя! – горячо выдохнул в затылок Дженсена развалившийся на нём долговязый «Рыцарь».  
\- Слезь с меня, урод!  
\- О-о, тебе не нравится, когда я сзади? – издевательски пропел «Джей», тем не менее поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Ты доскалишься, сопляк, - пригрозил Дженсен, вставая с пола и потирая ушибленные колени. В груди пекло, глаза застилала красная пелена – то ли от удара, то ли от злости, то ли от того и другого сразу.  
\- Две минуты до конца игры!  
\- И что ты мне сделаешь?  
\- После матча узнаешь!  
\- Мне уже страшно, - иронично бросил Пада-леки - Дженсен всё-таки прочитал фамилию, когда наглец отвернулся и, прихрамывая, пошёл к остальным, пытавшимся отобрать мяч у Майка.  
Последние минуты пролетели пулей, «Рыцари» не смогли сравнять счёт, и после свистка молча ушли в раздевалку. Университетские задержались, похлопали друг другу вместе с болельщиками и, довольные собой, отправились следом за проигравшими.

В душевой стоял галдёж. Мелочь с жаром обсуждали матч, усердно смывая с себя пот и пыль. Помещение было затянуто паром, и Дженсен с трудом различал силуэты. Он прошёл к свободному душу, невольно вслушиваясь в разговор стоявших рядом парней.  
\- И что, дала она тебе? – спросил один из них. Дженсен включил воду, пробуя рукой температуру. Тот, что стоял слева от Дженсена, отозвался знакомым голосом:  
\- Отвали, Чад, не буду я это с тобой обсуждать.  
«Угораздило же», - мрачно подумал Дженсен, покосившись на долговязого остряка, встал под горячие струи, и против воли тихонько застонал, когда вода добралась до широких ссадин на коленях.  
\- Не дала, значит, - хохотнул парень, которого Пада-леки назвал Чадом.  
\- Пошёл ты! – вскинулся пацан, резко выбрасывая руку в сторону поддразнившего. Тот уклонился, ехидно смеясь. – Сказал, не буду с тобой это обсуждать, значит, не буду.  
\- Даже если и дала, он бы не взял, потому что твой дружок запал на меня, - громко ввернул Дженсен.  
После секундной паузы Чад заржал во весь голос.  
\- Точно, точно!  
\- Нахуй вас обоих, - неубедительно послал «Джей», принимаясь остервенело намыливать плечи и не глядя на своих соседей.  
\- Ну не дуйся, чувак, - отсмеявшись, примирительно сказал Чад, звонко хлопнул приятеля по лопаткам. – Давай, до завтра, бро.  
Чад выключил воду и пошёл на выход. Дженсен больше не пытался заговорить, наслаждаясь горячими струями, смывавшими усталость. Позади гулко переговаривались сокомандники Дженсена, шумела вода. Вдруг Дженсен почувствовал на себе взгляд.  
\- Что надо? – резковато спросил он, заметив, как быстро отвернулся от него долговязый. Не дождавшись ответа, продолжил, лениво смывая с кожи мыльную пену: - Залюбовался, что ли? Ну посмотри, посмотри, раз уж тебе твоя девчонка не даёт.  
Пада-как-то там - Дженсен уже успел забыть дурацкую фамилию мальчишки, - не произнося ни слова, повернул вентили, перекрывая воду.  
\- Да не смущайся ты так, мелочь. Подумаешь, встал у тебя на меня – бывает и такое, - слова слетали сами по себе, минуя обработку мозгом. Натруженные мышцы приятно гудели, пальцы гладили влажную кожу, разгоняя по телу томную негу. Почему бы не подразнить зарвавшегося юнца, пока тот не ушёл? Дженсен посмотрел на притихшего оппонента, покрасневшего то ли из-за парилки, то ли и правда смутился. И куда только делась его спесь? Парень стоял боком к Дженсену, слегка наклонившись, отжимал длинноватые пряди дурацкой причёски. Кто ж у него парикмахер и почему агент позволяет своему подопечному так стричься?  
\- Просто понимаешь, ты взрослеешь, и в потребности растущего организма… - лениво продолжал Дженсен, скользя руками по плечам и груди, поглядывая из-под влажных ресниц на Джея.  
Уши мальчишки вспыхнули – Дженсен увидел это даже сквозь клубами перекатывающийся в воздухе пар.  
\- Читай свои лекции по анатомии кому-нибудь другому, Эклз, - зло выплюнул парень, развернулся на пятках и пошёл к выходу.  
«А он ничего», - отметил про себя Дженсен, глядя вслед быстро удаляющейся обнажённой фигуре. Широкие плечи обещали с возрастом стать ещё шире, пропорционально подчёркивали узость бёдер. Подтянутая задница влажно блестела, пока Джей не обернул вкруг пояса большое полотенце, которое едва достало до щиколоток – вот уж точно ноги от ушей, длинные и стройные.  
«Не завидуй», - самокритично пошутил Дженсен, отмечая наметившуюся приятную тяжесть внизу живота.  
\- Эй, Дженс, хватит дрочить, пошли уже, надо отметить победу! – крикнул Стэн, проходя мимо Дженсена.  
\- Иду, - без особой охоты отозвался Дженсен, закрывая воду. Пить с малознакомыми чуваками, к тому же – не знающими меру студентами? Это он уже проходил. Нужно как-нибудь отмазаться.

Дженсен продолжал перебирать варианты отказа, в замедленном темпе копаясь в шкафчике, и не заметил, как б _о_ льшая часть игроков обеих команд постепенно покинула раздевалку.  
\- Дженсен, ты идёшь или как? – Крис словно с неба свалился, Дженсен не слышал, когда он подошёл.  
\- Эм, нет, я, пожалуй, пас, - замялся он.  
\- Парни! – требовательно крикнул остальным ребятам Крис. – Мистер Эклз, кажется, хочет нас продинамить!  
\- А девчонки всегда так поступают, - буркнул сзади Пада… Пада… В общем, Джей. Оказывается, его шкафчик располагался в противоположном ряду, почти напротив дженсенового.  
Ребята заржали. Джед, уже одетый, оседлал низкую скамейку между шкафчиками, поглядывая на всех снизу вверх.  
\- Что, мелкий, Эклз и тебя продинамил? Он у нас та ещё сучка. Да, Дженсен?  
Все, кроме Дженсена и Джея, снова засмеялись.  
\- Аккуратнее, приятель, я и в челюсть двинуть могу, - улыбаясь одними губами, ответил Дженсен, почему-то натягивая на себя форменные шорты вместо джинсов. Никто, к счастью, не заметил этой промашки, увлечённые разворачивающейся перепалкой на грани фола.  
\- С ноги, - издалека отозвался Стэн.  
\- Могу и с ноги, - подтвердил Дженсен, мечтая, чтобы они все свалили отсюда, и он бы смог обратно снять шорты и одеться по-нормальному. Привлекать к себе внимание ещё и этим ему не хотелось.  
\- Ах, какая у него растяжка, - притворно-мечтательно закатил глаза темнокожий Мартин.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - отсмеявшись, примирительным тоном сказал Джед. – Так что, точно не хочешь с нами выпить за победу?  
\- Нет, парни, спасибо, но у меня завтра самолёт в шесть утра, надо выспаться, - виновато развёл руками Дженсен. Рейс в Даллас был в одиннадцать, но другим это знать необязательно.  
\- Ну, как хочешь. Идёмте, пацаны.  
\- Да, оставляем вас тут наедине, - поиграл бровями Стэн.  
Дженсен отмахнулся, поворачиваясь к своему шкафчику и доставая оттуда часы.  
Парни вышли, споря на ходу, куда пойти отмечать, и в раздевалке повисла долгожданная тишина.  
\- Что, не учила тебя мама не хамить старшим? – не оборачиваясь, негромко спросил Дженсен.  
Интуиция подсказывала, что мальчишка задержался не просто так. По себе знал: если кто-то бесил – либо ударишь сразу, наплевав на свидетелей, либо уберёшься поскорее, чтобы не видеть раздражающую рожу. Этот же, точно так же, как Дженсен, копался в вещах, тянул время. Ну-ну. Поиграем, значит.  
\- А тебе папа не говорил, что вертеть задницей перед парнями не стоит? – глухо отозвался Джей.  
Дженсен развернулся к нему лицом.  
\- Слушай, как там тебя…  
\- Джаред, - сухо ответил тот, тоже поворачиваясь к Дженсену.  
\- Джаред. Так вот, Джаред, что это ты к моей заднице докопался, м? Никак покоя не даёт? А может, ты к ней такое особенное внимание уделяешь потому, что у тебя на неё стоит?  
\- Ты слишком много о себе думаешь, - сощурил Джаред свои чуть раскосые глаза. «Рысьи», - вдруг подумалось Дженсену.  
\- Нет, мелкий, это ты обо мне слишком много думаешь. Ну, признайся честно – будь мужиком, пора бы уже – сколько журналов с моими фотками у тебя под кроватью лежит? Часто дрочишь, представляя меня?  
Джаред покраснел неровными пятнами, сжал в руках и без того мятые джинсы, которые почему-то до сих пор не надел, до сих пор стоя в одной футболке и трусах. Дженсену не нужен был ответ, и так понятно всё. Он фыркнул, отворачиваясь от смущённого пацана, наклонился за упавшими на пол носками.  
\- Какая же ты шлюха, Эклз, - полушёпотом сказал этот гадёныш.  
«Ну всё».  
Дженсен рванулся, перескочил через скамейку и припечатал нахала к шкафчикам, захватив пальцами тонкую жилистую шею, как будто и правда мог его задушить. Хотя разозлился он по-настоящему.  
\- Придержи. Язык. Пока. Я. Его. Не. Вырвал. – Дженсен был ниже этого худощавого переростка, поэтому превосходства позиции не получилось. Джаред нервно облизнулся, загнанно дыша, сглотнул, отвлекая Дженсена судорожным движением кадыка почти под рукой.  
\- Зубами? – со свистом выдохнул этот засранец, не предпринимая ни малейшей попытки вырваться из не особенно сильного захвата.  
\- Ч-что? – не понял Дженсен.  
\- Язык. Зубами вырывать будешь? – повторил Джаред, шаря чуть ли не безумным взглядом по лицу Дженсена.  
Дженсен не нашёлся с ответом, молча таращился на сбрендившего парня. Чувства включились как-то все и сразу, и Дженсен одномоментно ощутил горячую обнажённую кожу под ладонью, еле уловимый запах дешёвого казённого мыла и другой, который нещадно тормозивший мозг секундой позже идентифицировал как запах самого мальчишки. Он стоял, вжатый спиной в холодный металл дверцы, в футболке, висевшей на нём как на вешалке – по плечам она ему была впору, но на худощавой фигуре сидела мешком, - и в носках. Дженсен понял это, потому что вдруг заметил, что стоит левой ногой на правой ступне Джареда.  
Завертевшееся ещё в душевой возбуждение снова напомнило о себе тянущей тяжестью ниже пупка.  
\- Или, может, ты на это и нарываешься? А? Джаред? – голосом на тон ниже проговорил Дженсен., приближаясь ещё на несколько сантиметров ближе к едва ли не распятому парню.  
\- Может быть, там, на поле, ты думал вовсе не об упущенном мяче, а обо мне?  
На щеках Джареда снова заиграл румянец. Он по-прежнему не произнося ни слова смотрел на Дженсена широко распахнутыми глазами.  
\- И когда ты упал на меня, то мечтал о том, как бы трахал меня вот так же, лёжа на мне, вгоняя в меня свой член снова и снова?  
С губ Джареда сорвался тихий, на грани слышимости, стон. Дженсен уловил движение на уровне паха, скосил глаза вниз и увидел, как Джаред воровато дёргает резинку своих трусов.  
\- О-о, да ты, я гляжу, уже готов, - он не видел вообще-то, футболка скрывала, но догадывался.  
\- Й-я… я… - бедолага аж заикаться начал.  
У Дженсена, похоже, напрочь отшибло рассудок: он уже приготовил ещё одно язвительное замечание, но вместо этого, внезапно для них обоих, приподнялся на цыпочки и накрыл губами рот Джея. Оба забыли, как дышать, и мучительно долгую секунду так и стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, пока Джаред не выдохнул с силой, словно падал, или, может, тонул, и сомкнул губы, прихватывая губы Дженсена.  
Как спусковой крючок нажал. Дженсена повело, он ответил на недопоцелуй, сминая, покусывая, облизывая рот Джареда, который широко расставил ноги, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с Дженсеном. Руками Дженсен шарил по горячей коже под футболкой мальчишки, массируя соски, поглаживая рёбра, перебирая редкие волоски дорожки, уходящей под резинку трусов. Наконец, его ладонь словно сама по себе скользнула ниже, задевая горячий стояк. Джаред застонал негромко – он вообще вёл себя тихо, даже зажато, чем распалял ненасытного Эклза ещё сильнее. Хотелось, чтобы он шумел, стонал гортанно, громко, похабно, откровенно, чтобы сжимал длинными тонкими пальцами свой и дженсенов члены, чтобы дрочил резко, сильно, как самому себе по утрам, мечтая о нём, о Дженсене.  
Хотелось до воя, член ныл, ткань свободных шортов противно липла к влажной головке. Дженсен отстранился, встречаясь с шалым взглядом рысьих глаз.  
\- Ты… ты такой красивый, - выдал вдруг Джаред, запуская пальцы в волосы Дженсена. Его голос, хрипловатый полушёпот с прорывающимися низкими нотами, его сильные пальцы, массирующие затылок, сорвали все предохранители.  
\- Хочу тебя слышать, - слова сорвались с языка до того, как Дженсен успел подумать. Он прижался ртом к длинной шее Джея, засасывая кожу, оттянул пальцами ворот футболки и прикусил ключичную косточку, преследуя только одну цель: заставить Джареда орать во всю глотку, стонать и умолять о большем. Ноги подогнулись, и Дженсен как в замедленной съёмке упал на уже пострадавшие сегодня колени, не замечая ноющей боли. Оказавшаяся перед его лицом выпуклость впечатляла. Он нарочно грубовато провёл вдоль стояка костяшками, вынуждая Джареда снова издать полузадушенный стон. Дженсен задрал голову вверх.  
\- Джаред, Джаред, посмотри на меня, ну! Я хочу… - Дженсен замялся, облизнул пересохшие губы.  
Джаред, не убиравший руки с затылка Дженсена, судорожно сжал пальцы, как будто намекая, хотя едва ли у него хватило бы на это смелости. Но Дженсену оказалось достаточно этого. Он подался вперёд, тычась носом в натянувший ткань ствол, вдыхая терпкий горьковатый запах, провёл кончиком вниз и вверх и отстранился, вновь заглядывая Джареду в лицо. Уши у того пылали, глаза и губы блестели, словно его лихорадило. Он подрагивающими пальцами свободной руки потянулся к поясу и рваными движениями приспустил трусы спереди. Рот Дженсена наполнился слюной. Красивый, крепкий член, перевитый снизу крупной веной, чуть загибался к животу. Джаред переступил, член покачнулся, головкой задевая край футболки – между ними протянулась и тут же порвалась тонкая ниточка липкой смазки. Это было выше сил Дженсена. Он наклонился, обхватил пальцами основание, а губами накрыл налитую головку. Джаред вскрикнул, задрожал, откидываясь на шкафчик, сжал в кулаке ещё влажные после душа волосы Дженсена. Дженсен, мыча от удовольствия, впускал его всё глубже, пока губы не коснулись собственных пальцев, втянул щёки и так же медленно выпустил член изо рта, но только затем, чтобы снова на него насадиться. Руками он обхватил подтянутые, аккуратные ягодицы, сминая их грубо, проводя пальцами между ними, забираясь кончиками под резинку, пока не стянул мешающие трусы до колен. Джаред шумно дышал, мелко и резко дёргал бёдрами навстречу, хватая воздух ртом, кусал губы, жмурился, складывая брови домиком, и смешно морщил нос. Дженсен, не прекращая ритмично двигать головой, пальцем одной руки скользнул по влажной от пота ложбинке между двух половинок к сжатому отверстию и толкнулся кончиком внутрь, раздвигая мышцы. Другой он сжал собственный член прямо поверх шорт, поглаживая под головкой. Движения делались всё сильнее и чаще, палец всё настойчивее и глубже проникал внутрь Джареда, заставляя его елозить спиной по дверце. Вдруг Джей оттолкнул Дженсена, перехватил член и с вскриком кончил Эклзу на лицо. Дженсен, чувствуя, как на щёки, нос и губы выстреливает горячее вяжущее семя, эхом подхватил стон, сдавил себя через ткань, и сорвался следом.  
Когда Дженсен пришёл в себя, первым делом он ощутил, как на лице подсыхает сперма, неприятно стягивая кожу, а колени, на которых он по-прежнему стоял, немилосердно ныли, почему-то отдаваясь неприятным покалыванием в копчике. Он с кряхтением поднялся и взглянул на Джареда. Вот уж размазало парня. Тяжело навалившийся всем весом на шкафчик, с широко расставленными ногами, правой рукой парень придерживал член, глядя мимо Дженсена, и как будто мог рухнуть от одного только прикосновения.  
\- Дж… - в горле першило, губы склеились, на языке – терпкий вкус. Прокашлявшись, Дженсен повторил попытку: - Джаред… Джаред, ты живой?  
Веки Джареда дрогнули, он моргнул, глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Дженсена. Медленно кивнул, выпрямился и, с трудом добравшись до скамейки, плюхнулся на неё голой задницей.  
\- Эй! Тут, что ли, кто-то есть ещё? – раздался вдруг слишком громкий окрик тренера, влетевшего в раздевалку со стороны зала.  
\- Блин… - Дженсен поспешно отёр тыльной стороной руки лицо. – Д-да, сэр, мы тут… задержались… но уже уходим!  
\- Всё нор…- тренер вырулил из-за угла и оторопело уставился на них. – Вы что тут делали?  
Дженсен растерялся.  
\- Подрались, сэр, - безэмоционально отозвался Джаред, уронив голову на грудь.  
\- Что не поделили?  
\- Уже всё нормально, не беспокойтесь, мистер Клэнс. Мы помирились, и сейчас уйдём.  
Дженсен покивал, не поднимая лица.  
\- Чтобы через пять минут тут было пусто, - после паузы сухо бросил тренер и ушёл.  
\- Уф-ф… - облегчённо выдохнул Дженсен и лёг спиной на скамью.  
\- Ага.  
Затем они молча встали, быстро оделись и пошли к выходу. Оказавшись на улице, оба остановились, повернувшись друг к другу. Джаред открыл было рот, но передумал, натянул на лицо улыбку и кивнул. Дженсен поджал губы, махнул ему рукой и пошёл вперёд, не оборачиваясь. Во рту по-прежнему был вкус Джареда, и почему-то Дженсену казалось, что они ещё встретятся. Голливуд-то тесен.  
__________________  
* третий номер — позиция в баскетболе, также называется [«лёгкий форвард»](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D1%91%D0%B3%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%84%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B4).


End file.
